


Yes you are! And that's Final!

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace sometimes can't agree with his younger brother Luffy...and hearing the argument between Luffy and a friend further confirms it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes you are! And that's Final!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

It could be said that people were capable of fighting over the most pointless and stupidest things. Anyone could recall either an argument they had with someone or an argument between others that was over the dumbest thing possible. So naturally the trio of kids often found hanging around the Red Haired Pirate crew everyday was no exception to this fact. Which was why Ace had been walking up the dirt path to the house wondering what Luffy and Plum were arguing about this time. The pair could be pretty competitive sometimes being rivals and all, and they fought over the most trivial things at times. Opening the door he was greeted by the angry and annoyed shouts of his little brother and friend.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! EVEN MAKINO THINKS SO!"

"NU UH!"

"YEA UH"

"EVEN SHANKS THINKS SO!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

" **NO!!** "

" **YES!!** "

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Ace had decided to step in before the fight could become physical as their fights tended to get. The fighting pair looked away from each other and eleven year old Luffy pointed a finger at thirteen year old Plum.

"TELL PLUM I'M **NOT** CUTE!"

………….

Ace blinked at that, were the two HONESTLY fighting over something like that?!

"I'm don't know why you're so angry about it. Most boys would be happy to be called cute by a girl" Plum said crossing her arms. Luffy turned to her annoyance clearly written on his face.

"I'm a boy! Boys aren't cute!"

"Yes they are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"


End file.
